In the past few years, there has been a rapid advance and convergence of communication technologies which exploit the low cost and ubiquitous nature of Wi-Fi and the Internet. Low cost Internet cameras (e.g., Web cameras or “webcams”) are configured to transmit live audio and video feeds over the Internet. Some Internet cameras allow remote control tilting and panning. Video “chat” services, such as Skype and Apple's Face Time, provide video communication with another person who has Internet access. One of the driving forces in the rapid progress and evolution of these communication technologies is our desire to keep in touch with family and friends.
This desire to communicate with family and friends also applies to one of the most important members of a typical family, the pet dog. A simple Internet camera to keep an eye on the family dog when he is home alone suffers from a number of drawbacks. As one example, Internet cameras and their associated computers typically cannot be controlled by typical dogs, as dogs cannot manipulate the requisite input devices, such as keyboards and/or mice. The advance of Internet communication technologies now make possible devices, systems, and methods to better communicate with family dogs.